A Tsunade Chronicle
by Akatsuki-naruto Fan
Summary: a bunch of lemons between Tsunade and whoever. This is my first lemon. Read and review


The Raikage and the Hokage were walking along after failing to stop Naruto. Suddenly Tsunade sat down on a rock and said. "Let's stop a while and enjoy the view."

"Uh, oh right the view." Ay said. He had been staring at the Hokage's boobs for the past half hour acutely aware that they were alone in the middle of nowhere.

He sat down next to her and stared at the sunset. He kept stealing glances at the Hokage's breast thinking of how soft they would be. "I know you've been staring at my boobs you don't have to keep hiding it." Tsunade said.

"Uhhh" was all the Raikage could say. He half expected her to kill him. Thinking that if he could get away with staring at her breast. His hands came up slowly and suddenly were groping her tits. All Tsunade did was lean back and moan. "Oh that feels good"

In truth Tsunade had a lot of pent up sexual energy and was just waiting to release it. It would seem Ay was that lucky man. Ay had picked up his groping speed surprised she wasn't resisting in the slightest.

While he was still on a roll. _Why not_ he thought as one of his hands moved down her body and too her pussy. He started to rub her pussy through her panties making Tsunade moan like a whore. Ay then pushed her panties to one side and thrust two fingers up her cunt. "Oh god yes, yes." Tsunade moaned.

"Well well, it would seem the Hokage's a little slut." Ay said as he took out his fingers making Tsunade whine. When she looked at him she saw something that made her eyes widen.

Ay's cock was fucking huge, even when limp it was about 8 inches. Still staring at the cock Tsunade slid off the rock on her knees. She grabbed it at the base and started stroking she could barely get one hand around it.

When it was semi – erect she popped the head in her mouth and almost went insane this cock tasted so fucking good. She sucked his cock for about 10 minutes before deciding that she just had to deep throat him but when she was about to start Ay grabbed her head and shoved his dick down her throat.

Then he dragged her head back and started forcibly face fucking her. Tsunade showed her skill by not once gagging, Ay kept this up till he shot a huge load down her throat.

He then slid his cock out of her throat so she could get a good look of what she was just sucking; his fully erect cock was fifteen inches long and 2 inches thick.

She had sudden doubts about this but then she realized she might not get another chance like this.

She stood up and turned around putting her hands on the rock giving Ay a nice view of her near perfectly heart-shaped ass.

"Too much attention is drawn by those big boobs of yours that not many people look at your ass." Ay said giving her ass a slap. Tsunade flinched but couldn't help moaning as Ay kept slapping her ass.

Ay finally quit and positioned his cock at her pussy and shoved in roughly 8 inches making Tsunade scream his name. He started roughly fucking her while giving her ass a few slaps.

"You like this you little slut, huh, you like it when I shove my big fat cock up your cunt." Ay said getting a groan from her. He gave her ass a slap.

"Yes, I love your big fat cock just keep screwing it up my slutty cunt. I'm yours just don't stop fucking me!" Tsunade screamed.

With this helpful encouragement Ay went even faster and deeper, shoving his cock in at an almost lightning fast level. It wasn't long until she had a mind blowing orgasm that left her looking like a fucked stupid bitch, which she technically was.

Ay pumped into her faster and all she could think about was that magnificent dick up her cunt. That dick was her world and she vowed she would let him fuck her anytime anywhere even if he did it in front of the entire leaf village.

More orgasms ripped through her body as Ay went balls deep and punched through her cervix into her womb. She fell down on the rock because she lacked the ability to stand even bent over.

Ay fucked her like this for another half an hour before cumming directly into her womb making it balloon to look like she was pregnant with twins. He fell down remembering how she said she was his. _Yes she was_. He thought bringing a grin to his lips.

**Thank you so much for reading. This is my first lemon and I would really appreciate reviews and comments. Please review :D**


End file.
